warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RemosPendragon/What are Saints? Pt.3
Yes, I promised the third part too so, here you are. This about the canonisation process of an invidual through the system of Ecclesiarchy. For all of these (What are Saints?) I have used books: *WH40K: Rulebook (6th Edition) *Codex: Sisters of Battle (2nd Edition) *Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned *(Dark Heresy) Blood of Martyrs *Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook I also want to note that I have not placed all my thoughts in between the lines now. They are derivered from Catholic Church's canonisation process... more or less and put in a bit less strict model for 40k. I'd like to hear an oppinion about it if you happen to read it. *What are Saints? Pt.1 (Real and Living) *What are Saints? Pt.2 (Virtues and Election) *What are Saints? Pt.3 (Canonisation) Beautification 'Process of Common Man' As discussed in previous posts, the title "servant of God" is left out, so we skip right to the "Heroic in Virtue" part. After one is found heroic in his virtues he may receive the title "the Venerable". This may be bestowed upon one by the invidual's home diocese's cardinal and to be more precise; the Cardinal Astral who oversees the sector-synod (if such exists). Here: #When ne is found zealous in his acts and devout in his words, name and origins of this invidual are brought into the knowledge and attention of Cardinal via Preacher of his diocese. #Cardinal examines this information, if he decides that this person is worth of further scrutinizing he asks that a group of clergy (of Reliquarians) starts an investigation about the person. #Investigation is brought into the light of cardinal by the Reliquarians. With the Reliquarians (or by himself) cardinal decides if this invidual is indeed "heroic in virtue" and worthy of veneration. #One is declared as heroic in virtue (or venerable) by Cardinal Decree of the diocese. When one is announced as Heroic in virtue he may be "venerated", meaning that when his image is seen, one may use the sign of eagle (I think it exists in Tanith First and Only, basically the "sign of cross" but in 41st millennium) or bow to venerate the invidual. Other bauble and jewellery related to this invidual may be produced and a prayer may be directed through him to the Emperor, or possibly to another "actual" saint. No temples, shrines or churches of any kind may be build in honor of one who is Venerable. As one is venerated the investigation continues. If one wishes to become saint, he first needs to be declared as "Blessed" (Bl.). One to be declared as blessed needs to have valid proof that he has performed miracle (preferably many) of such magnitude it can be clearly seen from within the history books. These might include such as converting numerous (ten is certainly not enough, hundred at least!) planets during his lifetime (and preferably ending in martyrdom), or in case of military, to conquer many planets of great worth undermanned, under equipped and basically, by zeal itself only. To define a miracle in 41st millennium is a tough nut... really. But when it comes to that, I think we all can see that curing miraculously one person deep within the Hive city is certainly not enough to even think about granting the title of Blessed upon the curer. #After being declared heroic in virtue the Cardinal who has made the decree may push the canonisation process forwards into higher tier. Higher tier would be a meeting of handful of cardinals, sector-synod, if it exists, works just fine. #Sector-synod names a group of investigators from high-ranking (if such thing even exists) or particularly skilled Reliquarians to investigate the person even further #Reliquarians present their studies to the Sector-Synod and Cardinals may discuss about the person's holiness in four meetings. In the fourth meeting cardinals vote if this invidual is worth of title blessed, decision must be single-minded and arch-deacons must hold documents that no cardinal has used their personal diocese's wealth to influence other members' oppinions. When one is granted the title of Blessed, a church(es) or temple(s) may be built in his honour and it is demanded by Cardinal Congregation Decree that invidual resides on the side of the Emperor and is worth of pray and belief. If person did not have any self-evident attributes or symbols, the assigned group of Reliquarians make them to be represented in the cardinal Congregation Decree for all people. Blesseds don't have universal presence in the Imperium and their reverance is most likely limited to one single sector, at best. 'Process of Martyr' Martyrs are more important, because they are martyrs. Now their process is much more swiftforward but usually not any faster. It may take centuries to one get the status of a saint, or even blessed, even if martyred. Martyrs do however hold a special status within the Imperium and so I'd like to note that it may well be, that martyrs hold the status of one who is found "heroic in virtue". Of course, the martyrdom, why it was made and how and when and by whom, need to be taken into consideration. #When one is found martyred, name and origins of this invidual are brought into the knowledge and attention of Cardinal via Preacher, Missionary or high ranking member of Adeptus Terra. #Cardinal examines this information, and commands that a group of clergy (of Reliquarians) starts an investigation about the person. #Investigation is brought into the light of the meeting of a handful of Cardinals, who decide if the one martyred is actually just martyred or if his cause was so just and so important (in divine degree) that the title of Blessed is an only answer. If for some reasons the martyr is not declared blessed, which happens quite a lot, he may still be declared as martyr. Just an official assurance to the crowds that his death was recognised and was not in vain. One recognised this way may be called "Venerable Martyr", though no prayers may be directed towards him and no churches may be built to him. Considering the view of Ecclesiarchy, honouring the martyr is mandatory. Canonisation After the long process of becoming a Blessed it starts to ease up. The Cardinal Congregation Decree is sent with an envoy to the Holy Synod, which will make a final call about the invidual's saintness. Of course, the amount of these reports must be humongous so most likely each cardinal taking part in Holy Synod has a team which prepares his answers beforehand so the nomination of Saints is nothing but a quick vote, hands up and yes... now he is a saint, only 78550 to go today buddies! To become saint is not only the matter of the Holy Synod on Terra, it also requires further proof of the inviduals saintness. The Cardinal Congregation Decree has new, attached files made by the most venerated Reliquarians available in the sector (or sub-sector, or area of wild) and they have information collected from all the possible divisions of the Imperium that could have had any connection to this particular saint; Arbites, Astartes, Guard, Navy, Navis, Commanders, Rogue Traders, maybe even Inquisition, Missionaria Galaxia... possibly not of Adeptus Mechanicus however for reason such as Cult Mechanicus. PS Well... I think I'm done here. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts